Moonlight Drive
by daisy'sdaisy
Summary: This is a one shot between Luigi and Daisy! Dedicated to Fanboi420


Midnight Drive

It was a clear, calm night. The stars shimmered amongst the dark blue sky, illuminating the Mushroom Kingdom. All the citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom were nestling in for the night. All except two best friends with a complicated relationship: Luigi and Daisy. The pair were cruising along the outskirts of the Mushroom land, in a quiet forested area. The moonlight shone through the canopy of trees. Luigi was driving his Wild Wing Kart with Daisy in the passenger seat. Occasionally he'd sneak a glance at her when she wasn't looking. She was wearing a crop top sweater (with her signature orange color), a pair of denim jeans, and white sneakers. Her auburn hair was down and wavy and perfectly framed her face. But the feature Luigi was always struck by was those beautiful, big, blue eyes. Whenever he looked into them, he'd get lost and struggle coming back into reality. It happened as he was trying to glance at Daisy; he couldn't take his eyes off her.

" You okay, Weege?" Daisy asked, waving her hands in front of his face.

Luigi shook his head to snap himself out of it. "Huh? Oh yeah, I'm great!" He chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head and refocusing on the road. " I was just distracted."

" You were staring at me. Are you saying I distract you?" Daisy said, knowing he'd be embarrassed.

Luigi turned bright red, "How about we listen to some music?" Luigi gave Daisy his phone with the aux. "Pick any song you'd like."

Daisy scrolled through his Spotify playlist. "Oh my gosh! You listen to Daniel Caesar, too?! I love him!"

Luigi couldn't help but smile sweetly from seeing how excited she got. "Yeah, he's pretty good!"

" I love this song by him! I'm gonna play it!" Daisy began to play, _Get You._

 _Through drought and famine, natural disasters_ _  
_ _My baby has been around for me_

Luigi couldn't help but reminisce on his and Daisy's relationship. He'd been in love with her since the first day they met. Quickly after their meeting, they became close companions, and eventually best friends. They'd been through everything together. Every time the hung out, Luigi had to resist the urge to tell her how he really felt.

 _Kingdoms have fallen, angels be calling_ _  
_ _None of that could ever make me leave_

Daisy looked over at Luigi. She smiled shyly at him. She wanted to be with him; with every ounce of her being she just knew that he was the one. He was wearing a baggy t-shirt ( with his signature green color), dark jeans, and black shoes. He didn't have his hat on, so his luscious, brown locks were blowing in the wind. Then she looked at his piercing, blue eyes. Those were the eyes she wanted to look into for the rest of her life. Daisy had an intuition that Luigi liked her. That's why she enjoyed flirting and teasing him; he always got so nervous. It was the most adorable and most attractive quality to her. However, she never admitted her feelings for him because she was unsure if he loved her, like she loved him. After all, she always had to make the first move. Tonight was the first time he took initiative. He asked her to come with him on a drive because he couldn't sleep. Daisy wasn't sure what it was, but something seemed different tonight.

 _Every time I look into your eyes I see it_ _  
_ _You're all I need_ _  
_ _Every time I get a bit inside I feel it_ _  
_ _Oooooooh, who would've thought I'd get you_ _  
_ _Oooooooh, who would've thought I'd get you_

Luigi suddenly stopped, " We're here!" he exclaimed.

Daisy chuckled, "Where exactly is here?"

"C'mon, there's something I wanna show you." Luigi got out of the car and went to open Daisy's door. " Take my had and close your eyes."

Daisy did as she was told and trustingly followed Luigi.

After, about five minutes of walking, Luigi let go of her hand.

"Alright, you can open your eyes now."

Daisy opened her eyes and almost came to tears from the sight in front of her. There stood Luigi, nervously looking at the bouquet of daisies in his hand. However, the view behind him was even more breathtaking. There stood the entire Mushroom Kingdom lit up at night. You could see Peach's castle, Toadtown, the go kart tracks, the Mario Party Tents; everything was right in front of her. The clear sky allowed the moon to cast a comforting glow on the entire kingdoms.

"What is this this place, Luigi?" Daisy asked, while her voice was cracking.

"This is where I came when I need to think or get away from all my problems. It's where I write songs and poetry about this girl I love."

" Wait," Daisy interrupted, " What girl?"

"Well there's this girl I've been in love with the past few years. She's beautiful, supportive, intelligent, and she has such a kickass personality. She's way out of my league. But if she ever gave me the chance to be with her, I'd give her my unconditional love and treat her like the princess she truly is."

"Oh," Daisy sighed nearly in tears, " She's a lucky girl." She was speechless because she wanted Luigi all to herself. She loved him but he loved someone else. She couldn't hold back the tears any longer.

"Daisy!" Luigi ran over to her and held her, "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong is that I'm in love with you Luigi!" Daisy said in between sobs.

Luigi was shook. Daisy had just told him she loved him. This was the perfect moment for him. Well, except for Daisy crying, " Dais, look at me. The girl I was talking about was you! It's always and forever will be you."

Daisy stopped crying and stared at Luigi dumbfounded. They stood in silence for a moment before Daisy jumped on Luigi. " I love you so much, Weege! I've been waiting for this moment for way too long!"

"Me too, Dais," he replied, staring into those beautiful, blue eyes.

Their faces slowly got closer to each other, until their lips touched in a sweet, moonlight kiss.


End file.
